


My Shows Are So Lightning

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, P.O.S. - Freeform, Video Format: Streaming, magneto appreciation life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: Nihilist, anarchist, mindset reddeningA Magneto appreciation vid.





	My Shows Are So Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This vid doesn't have a thesis, I just think Magneto's neat! 
> 
> Contains quick cuts and canonical violence.
> 
> Footage sources: X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Apocalypse  
> Song: Get Down by P.O.S. (ft Mike Mictlan)


End file.
